hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Kinkeer
"Quote by character" Formerly a police officer, Jeffrey was forcibly recruited into DEF after his transformation into a Kensei. He remains cheerful and relatively unrestrained, however, and seems to love living life. After the upheaval created by Veritas at DEF, Jeffrey has been assigned to a new position as an investigator after Mark's recommendation, much to Jeffrey's surprise. His work as an investigator has allowed him some of the freedom he's craved for so long. During this time, he's been ruminating on all of the events that transpired and undertook the creation of a vast program of intelligence that has amassed an enormous amount of data about Kensei, important human organizations, and various other types of information; tracking every available electronic device of import and scouring through 3 years' worth of physical reports to help compile this data. Appearance His hair is a light blue, while his eyes are a shade of lavender. His clothing is usually quite messy, but still reflects some class. Personality Upon first glance, Jeffrey seems to be the stereotypical carefree soldier - he doesn't seem to care what is going on around him, and is just aloof and smiling. He finds pleasure in little things, and doesn't shy from running around and yelling whatever he pleases. Other people's opinions don't matter to him that much. Deep down, he loathes DEF. It is the organization that restrains and binds him to a single cause. It watches his every move and makes sure that he remains on their side. He hates this - he wishes above all else to be a free spirit. But even after he is free, he wonders... then what? In the aftermath of DEF's upheaval, the feelings about DEF that he had forced down inside himself were thrown in his face in reality. The distrust, the want for freedom, all of it. With this, in conjunction with the vast amount of freedom he's managed to acquire from his recent move to investigation, he has become a bit more cynical about his position in life but still as hopeful as ever, if not more so, about the future. His relationships with the fellow Radiance members he had worked alongside for so long had mostly deepened, even if it seemed quite the opposite on the surface. History He was brought up like any other child. And he grew up like any other child, becoming a police officer. But he never really fit in. He never really listened to rules or enjoyed doing math problems. So he became an officer because he thought that he could then exercise authority as he saw fit. But he was wrong - naive. By the time he realized it, he was already in the academy. So he regretted it. His life. But oh well. Might as well live it. Fighting the Gekijou was insane. It was more like evacuating people, and then running. It almost made him frustrated that he didn't have the freedom to fight back. Run, as the Gekijou made you run. Then he met December Endspire. And then he was forcibly recruited into DEF. But why did he accept the offer to become a Kensei? Maybe because he had nothing else left to do. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Liberation Jeffrey wields the ability to surpass physical laws momentarily. The effect can only extend to the following physical laws: Force equals mass times acceleration for physical objects and gravity, Laws relating to tangibility. His ability is centered in his left pinkie. *F=/=ma: He can increase or decrease the force of physical attacks or other similar things. In addition, he can reverse the acceleration of various objects, causing objects to levitate or projectiles to reverse direction. He has become able to significantly slow down and even completely stop a variety of attacks. **Messed up Vectors: He can distort the paths of different objects in midflight. Additionally, during the 2 years since he's become an investigator, his ability to alter the path of an attack has become surprisingly polished. *Don't touch!: For a split second, to avoid ranged attacks/debris, Jeffrey can cause allies or himself to become intangible and impossible to hit physically. *Telepathy: Jeffrey is able to speak to teammates through telepathy. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Male Category:Character Category:Kensei Category:PC Category:DEF